The present invention relates to aircraft, aerospace vehicles or the like and more particularly to an optimized fuselage structure for an aircraft or aerospace vehicle.
Large aircraft fuselages are structurally designed to endure the effects of vehicle maneuvers in the air and on the ground. The altitude of vehicle flight requires that internal fuselage pressure is maintained at levels comfortable to pilots and passengers. Because of the combination of these loads, properties of aluminum material, and structural configuration (skin, stringer, and other structural members), circular cross-sectional fuselages have been the standard structure. However, circular cross-sectional designs may not provide the lowest possible drag and do not generate lift under any flight conditions. Additionally, circular fuselage cross-sections may not be the optimum for passenger seating, cargo containment, and rotational clearance for take-off and landing where circular cross-sectional fuselages may require longer landing gear for added clearance and thus add weight to the aircraft.